1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus including a semiconductor substrate with a solid-state image pickup device disposed therein and a method for manufacturing the image pickup apparatus, and specifically relates to a CSP (chip scale package)-type image pickup apparatus and a method for manufacturing the image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with reduction in size and thickness of electronic apparatuses, there is an increasing demand for high-density mounting for semiconductor apparatuses. In response to the demand, what is called a chip mounting technique in which a semiconductor bare chip or a CSP-type semiconductor apparatus is directly mounted on a wiring board has been proposed. For example, a CSP-type semiconductor apparatus includes a semiconductor device disposed in a first principal surface of a semiconductor substrate, electrode pads disposed on the first principal surface, external connection terminals disposed on a second principal surface of the semiconductor substrate, substrate through-holes extending from the second principal surface through the semiconductor substrate to back faces of the respective electrode pads, and back-face wirings electrically connecting the back faces of the respective electrode pads and the respective external connection terminals via the respective substrate through-holes. The CSP-type semiconductor apparatus enables elimination of the need to provide a space for mounting, e.g., bonding wires.
Chip scale packaging for various configurations of image pickup apparatuses including an image pickup device fabricated on a semiconductor substrate such as a CCD image sensor or a CMOS image sensor has been proposed. However, light passing through the inside of the semiconductor substrate may adversely affect the image pickup device.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2001-128072 and 2009-099591 each propose that a light blocking layer is provided on a back face of a semiconductor substrate included in an image pickup apparatus.